


Sweetly You

by pumpkinpeasy



Series: Hannigram Smut [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Will, Dildos, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal is a Softie, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, True Love, Will Graham is Most Definitely a Bottom, Will is shy about it, because Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham shows up at Hannibal's doorstep, ready to try something new. Specifically, involving a dildo. Or wherein Hannibal fucks him with it.</p><p>(Part 4 in Hannigram Smut, but can be read as stand-alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetly You

Hannibal Lecter was not one for feeling soft towards somebody. It simply wasn’t in his nature, anymore. But when Will had shown up at his door and had lured him towards the bedroom - when he’d looked demurely up at Hannibal and fiddled with his glasses, as he asked the big question of the night… Hannibal was made an offer he couldn’t refuse.  
  
And so, half an hour later, after gratuitous kisses and cuddling, Will and Hannibal sat naked on the bed, facing eachother. The object Will had presented was lying between them, almost blameless, in a bright shade of magenta, of Will’s choosing. Hannibal kissed him encouragingly, smooching a second time near the corner of his mouth. Will blushed a special hue of pink, as he looked down at the toy he’d brought.  
  
“Will, don’t look so embarrassed.” Hannibal said, giving him a warm smile. “I’m happy to participate, if you are.”  
  
Will nodded, rubbing his naked arms and chest, before grabbing the bottle of slick from beside the lamp. He handed it to Hannibal shyly, still avoiding eye contact as he did so. Will was always so modest, sometimes to the point of being poignant, in Hannibal’s eyes. He was never truly comfortable with himself; not used to living in his own skin. Will laid down on his back, bending his legs at the knee and allowing Hannibal full access. His body was sinewy and just miles upon miles of creamy, glowing flesh, blushing with his blooming arousal. Hannibal popped the cap and took to coating this fingers with lube, as he situated between Will’s legs.  
  
He had to admit, the view was pretty nice from here.  
  
Will’s head of soft, curly hair laid on the pillow, the dark atmosphere just illuminating how breathtakingly gorgeous he was, by comparison. High-count thread sheets were nice, velveteen lamp covers were lovely, but Will Graham was beautiful. His eyes slid shut, as Hannibal began slicking his entrance before gently pushing a finger past his tight pucker.  
  
Will’s chest slowly rose, then sank again, calmly as Hannibal lovingly worked him open. He still seemed tense, blushing and worried as to whether or not he should have asked for his, but Hannibal would show him that it was the right choice.  
  
“Will, just relax.” he said, voice soft and intimate, close to Will’s cheek. “Let yourself get hard.”  
  
Will’s breath hitched, and Hannibal slowly began quirking his finger inside. He watched Will’s body reacting to his touch, his free hand running lightly over Will’s lean thigh, fingers grazing the sharp hipbone. A delectable flush always overtook his body, when Hannibal made love to him, but Will wasn’t relaxing enough to allow it. He leaned close and kissed Will’s knee, then tenderly kissing a trail up his thigh, and finally to his hipbone.  
  
He wanted Will to calm down and let everything sink in. He needed Will’s body to relax, if he were to open him. Hannibal slowly eased a second finger inside, Will’s brow knitting together in the pressure, but Hannibal soon made his way to Will’s face and kissed away the crease in his brow. His long fingers scissored inside him, stretching his tightly-furled ring of muscles to make room for he toy.  
  
“Are you relaxing?” he asked, though he knew the answer.  
  
“I-I just… I can’t believe I asked you to do this…” Will murmured, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I’m sorry if this was… abrupt.”  
  
“Will, there is nothing you could ask of me, that I would not do for you.” Hannibal promised, “Not this, or anything you could think of.”  
  
Will smiled wryly. “You’re always there for me…” he moaned softly.  
  
“I want to make you happy, Will.” he said, “I always do.”  
  
Hannibal pushed a third finger inside Will, now, taking to languidly fingerfucking his hole open, eyeing the toy as he did so. His gaze raked over Will’s body, and he was pleased to see the man letting himself go slack. His cock was resting on his stomach, half-hard already and flushed the same pink that was in Will’s cheeks. His fingers twitched as Hannibal opened him up, mimicking the movements that his lover’s fingers were making.  
  
Hannibal felt himself hardening, blood slowly filling his cock as he fingered Will. It was tingly and hot, down below, his own body reacting to Will’s erection. He had to admit, the young man had quite the hold on him. Hannibal smiled to himself, carefully easing his fingers out of Will’s hole, the man making a discomforted noise at the sudden emptiness.  
  
“Hannibal…” he whispered, eyes dark.  
  
Hannibal hushed him, as he took to coating the magenta dildo in slick. Will licked his lips eagerly, opening his legs wider, just waiting, practically begging. Hannibal wasted no time in nudging at Will’s hole with the dildo, the man ready to have it.  
  
“Are you ready, Will?” he asked, and Will nodded readily, hair flopping in his face.  
  
Hannibal started pushing it forward, breaching Will’s entrance and filling him up. He watched Will’s hole expand around the large, lube-coated toy, the young man’s cock blood-fattened and full, now. Will whimpered, as the dildo coaxed his muscles to open up fully and allow it room. Hannibal had to pause for a moment, and take in the sight that was before him.  
  
Will was a blushing, aroused mess, finally allowing himself the comfort of getting hard, and combing his fingers through his hair anxiously. He was ready to be filled, and he wasn’t embarrassed any longer. Hannibal smiled again, pushing the toy deeper, Will taking up every last thick, ample inch of it. Hannibal kept his fingers around the flared base, and he slowly stroked Will’s thigh.  
  
“Do you trust me?” he asked.  
  
Will chuckled, dimples popping out in his smile. “Enough to let Hannibal Lecter fuck me with a toy.”  
  
“Was that a compliment, then?” Hannibal asked, and started moving the dildo. Nice and easy, in and out. Deep, sure strokes drew out of Will, then filled him again. “You can touch yourself, Will. I don’t mind.”  
  
Will avoided eye contact, again. He could almost keep smiling for ages, simply at Will’s undying innocence and shyness when it came to sex. He watched as the bright magenta flesh of the dildo easily slid back inside Will on each stroke. He gave his younger partner his unwavering attention as he fucked him, not stopping to touch himself, or even take his hands off of him. In all honesty, it felt impossible to tear his eyes away from this thing of beauty.  
  
Will’s hand inevitably slid down his torso, to touch his own aching member, in front of his lover. Will never masturbated in front of people, and even refrained from jerking himself off during sex, sometimes. Perhaps it was different, here.  
  
Hannibal noticed Will’s hand was moving tentatively, unsure and stuttering in its movements. Still fucking him with the dildo, he reached forward and took Will’s hand, tightening its grip around his own cock, and helping him get the idea. Will closed his eyes, and started jacking his cock.  
  
“There, Will… isn’t that better?” he purred, and Will nodded. “You never get any time to please yourself. Maybe I could help you take some of this stress off your shoulders.”  
  
“Mmm… Hannibal, please..” he keened, as Hannibal angled the toy just right.  
  
“You always say ‘please’ to me, but what are you asking for?” he asked softly, watching Will rubbing himself.  
  
It was simply tantalising to see this bold, strong young man, virile and unafraid, really taking pleasure in himself. He couldn’t remember the last time Will had actually relaxed, let his muscles go slack, and allowed his limp body to be pleasured. Hannibal swallowed hard, watching Will clench around the toy, when he touched on a good spot. His toes curled, Hannibal angling the toy and prodding right at his sweet spot.  
  
_“Mmnn…”_ he groaned deep in his throat.  
  
“Shh, Will. Just enjoy it.” he said quietly.  
  
He fucked Will harder, sliding the dildo in and out faster, shallower and more exciting plunges what Will really needed. His partner arched his back, fucking down onto the toy, jerking himself off at a steady pace. Hannibal reached a good, hard tempo that pleased Will, and kept it there for a while.  
  
Quick, deep thrusts of the toy, its slippery magenta skin grinding deeper into Will on each rut. He could tell that he was enjoying himself, and hell if that wasn’t the most enticing thing. His Adam’s apple bobbed, head tipped back, eyes squeezed shut. Hannibal shifted, to get a better angle inside Will, and watched as it worked wonders for the young man.  
  
Will licked at his dry, chapped lips, undoubtedly imagining absolutely filthy things in his mind. His hand was squeezing tighter around his dick, till his knuckles blanched white and his palm was sweaty from working. He saw the delicate flush in Will’s chest, his cock throbbing and leaking into his hand as he massaged himself. Will was getting close.  
  
Hannibal’s maroon eyes were dark and gleaming red with lust, his heart pounding in his chest as he eagerly speared Will again and again, with the large magenta toy. It was only when Will started rocking in motion with Hannibal’s thrusts of the dildo, that he knew how close Will really was. His beautiful, lissome body quivered atop the soft sheets, toes curling as he tried to simultaneously fuck his fist, and fuck down onto his toy.  
  
“Will, let me take care of you…” he gasped softly, seeing Will throw his head back onto the bed. “Let me.”  
  
“Mnn… ohh, Hannibal..” he moaned from the depths of his throat.  
  
Hannibal fucked him harder, the dildo punching forward, deep and rough into him, scraping over his prostate on each chance. His hand almost lost its purchase on his cock, as he punched his hips upward and picked up the pace.  
  
“Hannibal, you’re…”  
  
“I know.”  
  
_“Hannibal.”_  
  
He gripped Will’s hip, watching the gasping man’s back arch off the bed, long legs shaking as his orgasm approached. Once, twice, then a third time, Hannibal speared him with the toy, before he seized up and quivered so hard he nearly levitated off the bed. Will moaned and suddenly spilled himself all over his stomach, clenching down hard around the toy as he bucked his hips and jacked himself through his climax. Thick, strong spurts of his sticky release streaked up his belly, a loud groan echoing through the room.  
  
Hannibal watched open-mouthed as Will came down from his excellent high, shaking and sweating, all messy and glistening with an after-orgasm dew. His dripping, softening cock laid sensitive against his thigh, as he caught his breath.  
  
“Beautiful, Will.” Hannibal whispered, “Just beautiful.”  
  
“Here… Pull out, let me take care of you.” Will said, but Hannibal only shook his head. “At least come here, so you can _‘sate your hunger’.”_  
  
Hannibal crawled up to him, smiling at Will’s fogged glasses as he did so. Will pulled him down and into his arms, kissing him full on the mouth as Hannibal touched himself for the first time, that evening. His cock ached with the need to come, his balls full and drawn up tight. It wouldn’t take much for him to get to completion, now.  
  
His hand worked hungrily on himself, as Will delved into his mouth with his tongue, licking inside and smooching his full lips. Hannibal draped his free arm around Will, pulling him close and kissing back. He imagined that Will still felt incredibly full, with the toy still inside him, all sleepy and well-fed from his orgasm. His cock was leaking and twitching in his hand, as he jerked himself off.  
  
“I love you so much.” Will mewled into his mouth, nipping lightly at his lips.  
  
“You too, Will…” he promised. It was always a promise… he always loved him.  
  
Hannibal felt a deep, wet pooling of excitement in his belly, the hotness inside just becoming too much to handle and he suddenly scraped up Will’s back. Hannibal buried his face into Will’s shoulder as he came, murmuring Will’s name over and over, jacking his cock and feeling his own hot, thick come spilling over his fingers. It streamed down his hand and spurted from himself, an abrupt gush of relief echoing through his body.  
  
He gasped as he finished, hot and bothered, all trembling. His head slowly stopped rushing, eyes watering and tears kissing their way down his cheeks.  
  
_“Will…”_ he repeated, and Will wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“I love you, too, Hannibal.” he smiled into Hannibal’s shoulder. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope you liked it! :D
> 
> Tell me what you thought! <3 Love you babies.


End file.
